The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Jenny Wren Crimson.’
‘Jenny Wren Crimson,’ identified as 30017-2, originated from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the variety ‘Jenny Wren’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,213) in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new variety ‘Jenny Wren Crimson’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.